The present invention generally relates to the sport of golf and more particularly to an apparatus for improving a golfer's putting ability.
Golfers have a natural tendency to follow the putter head back during the back swing of the putting stroke and by having his or her eyes leave the ball, accuracy of the putt is diminished. By having the eyes follow the putter head, the golfer loses concentration and "feel" for the putt.
Putting devices are found in Class 237, Amusement Devices, Games, subclasses 191, 192, 163, 186, 183, 193 and 194.
One U.S. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,287, typifies the complicated and impractical approaches others have taken in an effort to provide putting improvement. The reference teaches a transparent overhang portion which provides a sight which is aligned with the putter head. However, the apparatus does nothing to prevent the golfer's eyes from following the putter head in the back swing of the putting stroke.